Souvenirs entre l'espace et le temps
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Dans une région entre le temps et l'espace, des dresseurs et des dresseuses avaient vécu des aventures folles. Celles-ci n'étaient pas finies. Drabbles.


**Vous ai-je déjà dit que le jeu pokémon auquel j'ai le plus joué dans ma vie était Diamant et Perle ? non ? ah... eh bien maintenant vous le savez. Et cela tombe très bien : voici quelques drabbles sur pokémon Diamant et Perle, avec un peu de GirlPowerShipping (Aurore et Cynthia) parce que j'aime beaucoup ce duo. Bonne lecture !**

 **Et nous rappelons, pour le petit disclaimer, que je ne possède pas pokémon.**

* * *

 **1\. Le dresseur au grand cœur.**

Louka n'était pas comme Aurore et Barry, destiné aux combats gigantesque comme eux.

Voilà pourquoi, dès son plus jeune âge, il avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père. Vivre à Littorella avait pour conséquence qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que l'illustre Professeur Sorbier, celui qui avait tout enseigné au Professeur Chen et au Professeur Platane, avait son laboratoire ici.

Le retour du professeur Sorbier peu de temps avant les quatorze ans de Louka fut comme un signe. Lui qui adorait l'étude des pokémons mais n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les combats vit une opportunité sans nom à la proposition du professeur Sorbier de devenir son assistant.

Depuis, Louka ne se séparait jamais de son fidèle pokédex et son Tortipouss donné par le professeur Sorbier.

.

 **2\. Les étrangetés de Cynthia.**

Le Conseil des 4 était habitué aux étrangetés du Maitre de la Ligue de Sinnoh.

À force, les quatre dresseurs d'exceptions avaient appris à ne pas trop tenter de comprendre Cynthia, que cela concerne sa fascination pour l'Histoire de Sinnoh, ses connaissances atypiques comme avec Armand, un dresseur vivant sur l'Île de Fer ou même Hélio, un fanatique d'une organisation très ambiguë, et ses nombreuses absences, que cela soit pour vagabonder à travers Sinnoh ou dans d'autres régions.

Ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu vent de l'intérêt de Cynthia pour une jeune dresseuse du nom d'Aurore.

— Cela n'a rien de surprenant, déclara Lucio. Cynthia a toujours eu un don pour dénicher les dresseurs prometteurs.

— Peut-être qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre ?

— Tais-toi, Adrien ! réprimandèrent en cœur Lucio et Terry.

Aaron, lui, se contenta de rire doucement à la plaisanterie d'Adrien. Connaissant Cynthia, c'était tout à fait possible !

.

 **3\. Des choses à ne pas dire.**

— Barry a disparu ? s'étonna Aurore.

— Oui. C'est sa mère qui m'a dit ça, expliqua Louka. Apparemment, cela fait trois semaines qu'on n'a plus entendu parler de lui nulle part.

C'était un fait étonnant : ne pas entendre parler de Barry, lui qui était impossible à louper, puisque bruyant comme pas deux.

Donc oui, c'était inquiet, au point de croire qu'il avait disparu voir, pire, qu'il avait été enlevé. Ou été mort.

Aurore s'imaginait déjà les pires scénarios possibles quand un élément lui vient à l'esprit.

— Tu as bien dit trois semaines ? mentionne-t-elle.

— Euh... oui. Pourquoi ?

— Oh...

Elle venait de comprendre.

Non, Barry n'avait pas disparu. Il s'était simplement réfugié sur l'Île de Fer pour s'entrainer après un énième combat contre Aurore où, après avoir perdu, il lui avait demandé où elle s'était entrainée pour devenir si forte.

C'était il y a trois semaines.

Comme quoi, il y avait des choses à ne pas dire, surtout à Barry...

.

 **4\. Les caprices de Spiritomb.**

Le Spiritomb de Cynthia était un pokémon très capricieux. Cela, beaucoup l'avaient appris à leur dépend. Ça n'arrangeait rien que Spiritomb soit un pokémon à l'histoire commune très effrayante.

On se demandait comment Cynthia avait fait pour se lier d'amitié avec un pokémon si particulier. Mais là encore, elle avait aussi un Carchacrok et un Lucario, donc il ne fallait peut-être pas chercher une quelconque logique...

Comme il ne fallait pas chercher une quelconque logique lorsque Spiritomb fit exprès d'effrayer Adrien qui s'approchait de la Clé de Voute d'où il sortait, avant d'accueillir joyeusement Cynthia qui lui apportait des Poffins.

Non, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin : Spiritomb était un pokémon capricieux.

.

 **5\. Adrien et Tanguy.**

— Nooon ! On a perdu ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est injuste !

— C'est qu'une défaite, Barry...

— Qu'une défaite ? Ce n'est pas qu'une défaite, Louka !

En face d'un Barry désemparé et d'un Louka relativiste se tenaient deux dresseurs d'exceptions qui venaient de remporter ce match double : Adrien et Tanguy.

Adrien, tout souriant, s'adressa à Tanguy, qui s'était assis aux côtés de son Luxray, le félicitant pour cette victoire.

— Alors, t'en pense quoi, d'eux ? Ils font une sacrée paire, pas vrai ?

— Ils ne sont pas mauvais, déclara Tanguy en haussant les épaules.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous ressemblent ?

—Mmh...

Tanguy jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux plus jeunes, silencieux. Puis il répondit :

— Oui, tu as raison. Celui aux cheveux blonds est aussi fatiguant que toi.

— Je te l'avais dit !... Eh, attends, tu ne viens pas de m'insulter par hasard ?

Tanguy se contenta de sourire paresseusement.

.

 **6\. Invitation.**

— J'AI LE FEU DANS LE SANG !

Lucio soupira. Il retira ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux. Assis à côté de lui, Aaron sourit.

— Tu as l'air fatigué Lucio.

— Je suis _exaspéré_ , rectifia sèchement le dresseur.

— Oh, pourquoi donc ?

Lucio, face à l'insolence d'Aaron qui sourit d'un air innocent, le foudroya d'un regard alors qu'un autre cri retenti dans l'air :

— JE SUIS AUSSI CHAUD QU'UN VOLCAN !

— AH BON ? EH BIEN, JE... JE SUIS EXPLOSIF COMME UN EINTEIN !

Lucio soupira de nouveau. Quelle mauvaise idée que Cynthia ait invité Aurore et Barry, surtout si c'était pour que ce dernier se retrouve à affronter Adrien pour remporter un défi. Défi qui consistait à crier le plus fort possible.

C'était très affligeant, surtout pour ses oreilles. Il devrait peut-être faire comme Terry et mettre des bouchons d'oreilles, tant qu'à faire...

.

 **7\. D'où vient le Lucario de Mélina ?**

Lucario était un pokémon rare. Il était connu que peu de dresseurs étaient capables de dresser un Lucario, ce dernier n'étant l'évolution de Riolu qu'une fois qu'il ait pleinement confiance en son dresseur.

En plus donc de la présence d'un Lucario comme d'une relation de confiance exceptionnellement, il fallait prendre en compte que les Riolu eux-mêmes étaient rares. On ne confiait des œufs de Riolu qu'à des gens d'exceptions. D'où la question assez fréquente : comment Mélina, récente champion de Voilaroc, avait-elle pu avoir un Lucario comme pokémon ?

La réponse, inconnue de beaucoup, était pourtant très simple.

Cynthia, qui avait reçu un œuf de Riolu de la part d'Armand, fit ce qu'elle avait coutume de faire avec les dresseurs qu'elle pensait être promus à un grand avenir : elle le leur donnait.

Comme elle donna un œuf de Togepi au futur Maitre de Sinnoh...

.

 **8\. Le professeur Louka.**

Barry et Aurore furent surpris en apprenant que Louka désirait devenir professeur. Pas comme le professeur Sorbier, c'est-à-dire un chercheur, mais un professeur d'école.

Malheureusement, Louka doutait de ses capacités à devenir enseignant. Alors, pour l'encourager et le réconforter, Barry et Aurore décidèrent de le forcer à tenter une expérience avec les élèves de l'école pokémon à Féli-Cité. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils seraient inclus parmi les élèves assistant au cours de Louka...

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à une table, entourés d'enfants, à écouter les explications beaucoup trop longues et ennuyeuses de Louka sur les caractéristiques très particulières des Keunotor – un sujet... passionnant.

— Tu penses qu'il a bientôt fini ? demanda Barry d'une voix clairement désespérée.

— Je crains que... non, répondit Aurore entre deux bâillements.

— Eh, un peu d'attention là-bas ! s'exclama Louka, avant de reprendre : Et donc, c'est pour ça que les Keunotor vivent près de l'eau.

Aurore et Barry gémirent en cœur : quelle mauvaise idée qu'ils avaient eu !

.

 **9\. Filature.**

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté qu'Aurore aimait passer du temps avec Cynthia. Bien que cela apparaisse très étrange, la jeune dresseuse prodige et le maitre de la ligue de Sinnoh semblaient très proches, alors peu s'étonnaient de parfois les croiser ensemble.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les clients du restaurant près du lac Courage d'être perplexes en voyant ces deux dresseuses d'exception discuter gaiement à une table.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le plus intriguant. Le plus étrange était la présence de deux garçons qui tentaient – sans grand succès – d'être discrets alors qu'ils surveillaient les deux filles.

— Barry, on va se faire remarquer... On ne peut pas juste faire confiance à Cynthia ?

— Hors de question, Louka ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maitre de la ligue que je lui fais confiance pour prendre soin d'Aurore. Si elle rend triste Aurore, elle aura affaire au grand Barry !

Louka soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, se cachant grâce à la carte des menus. Cette soirée allait être longue...

.

 **10\. Passion.**

Cynthia avait une passion particulière pour l'Histoire. Cela n'était un secret pour personne. Sauf que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'on attendait d'un maitre de la ligue de Sinnoh. Alors elle avait, à son plus grand désarroi, peu de temps à consacrer aux légendes et ruines du passé.

Alors, quand Aurore, profitant de leur présence à Célestia, lui avait demandé de parler des ruines en dessous du village traditionnel, Cynthia avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée à parler, des heures durant, de l'histoire de Sinnoh, notamment concernant la légende de Créfollet, Créfadet et Créhelf, et ses suppositions dessus.

— J'ai réalisé qu'il y aurait d'autres interprétations possibles de ce trio. Peut-être un autre trio ? Comme Dialga, Palkia et Giratina à la place ? Et la lumière au centre de ce triangle pourrait être un pokémon à l'origine des autres ? Peut-être Mew, l'ancêtre de tous les pokémons ? Ou un pokémon bien au-delà des autres ? Qu'en penses-tu, Aurore ?... Aurore ?

Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise, en se retournant vers la jeune dresseuse, de la voir assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur. Les yeux fermés et la respiration lente et profonde, il était clair qu'elle dormait.

Cynthia sourit. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle apprenne à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses théories...

.

 **11\. Courage, Louka !**

— Allez, mec !

— M-mais si elle me répond pas ? O-ou qu'e-elle se rit de moi ?

— Y'a qu'une manière de le savoir : vas-y !

Et sur ce, au nom de l'amitié, Barry poussa Louka sans aucun gêne ni honte contre la porte de la maison d'Aurore. Louka, prenant ainsi courage et motivation, se raidit comme un piquet et toqua nerveusement à la porte, un bouquet de fleur dans les mains.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux nerveusement et tendit le bouquet en s'écriant :

— B-BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE, A-AURORE !

Il y eu quelques microsecondes de silence, où il sentit Barry lui tirer la manche mais Louka ne lui porta pas attention, attendant la réponse d'Aurore.

— Oh, c'est... gentil, Louka. Mais Aurore n'est pas là.

Louka ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec la mère d'Aurore.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait prévu...

.

 **12\. Pique-nique.**

De tous les endroits où Aurore voudrait l'amener, Cynthia n'aurait jamais penser que cela serait au bord du Lac Vérité. Mais là encore, ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses étonnantes qu'elle apprenait de la jeune dresseuse.

Pourtant elle ne put pas, alors qu'elles contemplaient l'eau calme du lac, s'empêcher de demander, curieuse :

— Pourquoi ce lac en particulier ?

Elle fut bien surprise de la réponse. Non seulement elle ignorait que les Etourmi étaient des pokémons dangereux – ils vivaient non loin des Keunotor... qui se faisait attaquer par des Keunotor ou des Etourmi ? –, mais en plus quelle était la probabilité que l'assistant du Professeur Sorbier oublie sa mallette ?

Il ne manquerait plus que d'apercevoir un Léviator Rouge dans le Lac Vérité pour combler l'incroyable improbabilité de cet endroit.

.

 **13\. Pianiste.**

Cynthia était toujours pleine de surprise. C'était un fait qu'Aurore avait remarqué depuis longtemps et, qu'importe combien elle se disait que plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre chez le maitre de la ligue de Sinnoh, elle ne cessait d'être étonnée de tout le savoir de Cynthia – savoir qui ne se limitait pas aux légendes de Sinnoh.

— Elle joue bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Aurore ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Lucio tandis qu'à ses côtés, elle regardait, ébahi, Cynthia qui jouait du piano, ses doigts s'agitant aisément sur les touches avec rapidité comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, au lieu du dressage pokémon.

Y avait-il au moins une chose en ce monde que Cynthia ne savait pas faire ?

Qui sait... peut-être la cuisine ? Comme ça, elles seraient deux à ne pas savoir cuisiner.

.

 **14\. Harcèlement.**

— Aurore ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Autant dire que Louka ne s'attendait pas, en pénétrant dans le laboratoire du Professeur Sorbier, à croiser Aurore, accroupie dans un coin sous une fenêtre, presque invisible à cause des tables qui empêchaient de la voir en rentrant.

— Louka ! s'exclama Aurore. Viens ici, vite !

— Hein ? Mais pour... AH !

Louka n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aurore le tirait vers elle, le forçant à s'accroupir tandis qu'elle lui fit signe de rester silencieux.

Dans un premier temps, Louka ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis il entendit, près du laboratoire...

— AURORE, T'ES OÙ ? TU ME DOIS UN DÉFI ! ALLEZ !

C'était Barry qui, depuis qu'Aurore était devenue maitre de la ligue, la harcelait constamment pour l'affronter et la vaincre.

Pas étonnant qu'Aurore se cachait...

.

 **15\. Invitation ou tourisme ?**

Autant dire qu'Aurore n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Elle, invitée à prendre le bateau avec Cynthia pour se rendre dans la région d'Unys afin de participer à un tournoi d'exception appelé le Pokémon World Tournament.

Et comme elle se sentait nerveuse, Cynthia s'était mise à lui parler de tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire à Unys une fois arrivées à Volucité.

Elle lui parla du musée d'Ogoesse, du Pokéwood à Ondes-sur-Mer, des activités à Méanville, de la vieille ville de Janusia, de la galerie Concorde, de la Réserve Naturel, du centre commercial, de Vaguelone la ville balnéaire, et bien d'autres lieux encore.

À tel point qu'Aurore se demanda si elles allaient à Unys pour le tournoi ou pour faire du tourisme...

.

 **16\. Étape finale.**

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait vaincu le Conseil des 4. Il ne manquait plus qu'à se confronter au maitre de la ligue pour peut-être enfin atteindre le panthéon des plus grands dresseurs de Sinnoh.

Aurore jeta un coup d'œil à son fidèle partenaire, Simiabraz. Ce petit Ouisticram qu'elle avait choisi, il y a déjà tant de temps et qui, depuis, fut toujours à ses côtés. Cela se voyait dans son regard qu'il était prêt. Prêt à aller juste qu'au bout, vaincre le monde entier tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, côte-à-côte.

Ils avaient vaincu la team Galaxie, sauvé Sinnoh, affronté des légendaires. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les empêcher d'atteindre le panthéon ?

Alors Aurore sourit et pénétra dans l'antre du maitre de la ligue pour l'affrontement final.

.

 **17\. Barry et Koner.**

Louka savait qu'il aurait dû refuser d'accompagner Barry à la Zone de Combat.

Déjà, parce qu'il n'était pas un amateur des matchs pokémons ; il préférait observer les pokémons plutôt que de les affronter. Ensuite parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour vouloir accompagner Barry où que cela soit en sachant combien ce garçon était hyperactif à – potentiellement – tendances suicidaires à force de chercher les ennuis.

Louka ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait pire que d'être avec Barry.

Mais, malheureusement, il existait pire : se retrouver avec Barry... et Koner, le père de Barry.

Si dans quelques heures la Zone de Combat se retrouvait détruite _accidentellement_ , Louka savait qui en tenir pour responsable.

.

 **18\. Souvenirs.**

Cela ne rajeunissait pas le professeur Sorbier de repenser à ces enfants – qui n'étaient d'ailleurs plus des enfants.

Qui aurait dit qu'un jour Louka, son ancien assistant, prendrait sa place en tant que professeur Pokémon, pendant que ce jeune hyperactif de Barry vainquait son père dans la Zone de Combat et qu'Aurore, après avoir vaincu la team Galaxie, sauvé Sinnoh et être devenue maitre de la ligue, s'en irait vers d'autres régions avec Cynthia pour plus de défis ?

Le Professeur Louka, le Meneur de Zone Barry et le Maitre Aurore...

La vie réservait décidément bien des surprises à cause d'une simple mallette oubliée au bord du lac Vérité.

.

 **19\. Qui est le meilleur ?**

C'était une question qui, apparemment, troublait Aurore et Barry depuis quelques temps, sans que Louka ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, était-ce si important de savoir qui de Cynthia, maitre de la ligue de Sinnoh, ou de Koner, meneur de zone de la Tour de Combat, était le plus fort ?

Il semblerait que oui, vu les débats incessants d'Aurore et de Barry.

— Le Carchacrok de Cynthia est invincible !

— Pff, le Regigigas de mon père n'en fait qu'une bouchée !

— Comme si Cynthia avait besoin de son Carchacrok pour affronter Regigigas. Elle n'a qu'à envoyer son Lucario contre lui.

— Ah ouais ? Ben Lucario ne fera pas le poids contre Heatran !

Louka soupira. Il sentait que ce débat durerait très longtemps...

.

 **20\. Succession.**

Il ne pensait pas revenir ici de sitôt. Le panthéon, majestueux et imposant, qui ouvrait ses bras aux dresseurs d'exceptions qui resteraient dans l'Histoire. Voilà qu'un autre dresseur choisit par ses soins y accédait.

Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier : quand il se tenait auprès de cette Cynthia, très jeune, qui regardait le panthéon avec émerveillement comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Et maintenant, c'était, des années plus tard, au tour d'Aurore d'y graver son nom, prenant la succession de Cynthia.

Le professeur Sorbier ne pouvait se sentir plus fier qu'en voyant une telle scène.

Il s'assurerait, à l'avenir, de faire que son assistant oublie plus régulièrement sa mallette avec des pokémons dedans.

* * *

 **C'est un vrai débat qui m'anime. Techniquement où parmi les dresseurs « normaux » se classent les meneurs de Zone ? Ils sont clairement plus forts que des champions d'arène, mais sont-ils au même niveau que le Conseil 4, ou plus ?**

 **Ah, et au fait... je me suis rendue compte qu'Unys est un petit bijou d'activités. Quitte à choisir une région de Pokémon pour des vacances, ça serait à Unys que j'irais, je pense. Ou alors à Hoenn. Ou à Sinnoh. Ah, le choix est dur en fait...**


End file.
